Dogtags & Diamonds
by stolenxsanity
Summary: “Every parting is a form of death as every reunion is a form of heaven.” ExB / JxA story. Full Summary Inside.
1. Homecoming

**Title: **Dogtags & Diamonds; Homecoming  
**Author: **PhnxPrncss [stolenXsanity [] livejournal]  
**Characters/Pairings: **EdwardxBella  
**POV's:** Bella  
**Rating: **M/NC-17  
**Spoilers: **None; AH/AU  
**Summary:** The story of each couples meeting, separating and reuniting. Bella welcomes Edward back after being separated by time and space during his time in Iraq. While Alice sets off in search for Jasper and the happy ending she knows to be true in her heart, after her dreams give her the final push in the right direction.  
**Tagline: **"Every parting is a form of death as every reunion is a form of heaven."  
**Disclaimer: **Though it saddens me a great deal to admit this, I do not own Twilight or any of it's' characters, places or other recognizable aspects inherent in this story. However, I do own this storyline and the idea of Edward wearing nothing but Dogtags. Yum!

**A/N: **The idea for this one-shot came to me one night after a conversation with **vi0lentserenity**. The imagery of Edward and Jasper wearing nothing but dogtags is insanely fckn hot; just saying.

---------------------------  
**[BPOV]**

This wasn't the ideal life that I'd hoped to have when we were still in High School. Yet, when he made his decision to enlist in the Army, I stood right beside him as a good girlfriend should. I supported him right through Basic Training while I was stuck in Forks, WA and he was all the way in Columbia, SC. That was the longest 3 months of my life. Contact was minimal at best; letter after letter is what got me through it all because the phone calls were very few and far between. I supported him right through AIT as well, even considering transferring schools just so I could be closer to him during those long, lonely months.

Of course we talked about marriage throughout our relationship. We knew that we would be together forever; there was never any question about that. He was my love and my better half and I was his. We both knew that there was no reason for any of us to continue living without the other. Everyone who knew us understood that nothing short of the apocalypse would tear us apart – nothing at all! Still, when he came home from AIT, looking better than I remembered, and dragged me, laughing wildly, to our meadow only to get down on one knee and propose just as the sun set, I was shocked. There was no doubt about what my answer would be; no doubt in my mind and no doubt in his.

Neither of us wanted a long engagement or a big wedding. As long as at the end of the day, he was my husband and I was his wife, nothing else mattered. We were married that weekend at the courthouse with only both our parents present. It was the perfect day that quickly became the perfect night; I was now Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I couldn't have asked for anything more than that. I would do anything and everything for him, whatever he wanted or needed, and all he had to do was ask.

When he received his orders to be stationed back in South Carolina, Fort Jackson to be precise, I was ecstatic. This time, he wouldn't be leaving me here, this time I'd be going with him. This time we'd be together and nothing and no one could tear us apart. Unfortunately, I underestimated the power of the U.S. Military and within months, we were stuck preparing for his first deployment.

This left me, a new inductee to the life of a Military spouse, alone and far from home. I soldiered on though, I needed to. He needed me to and of course, I'd do anything for him. I made very few friends for the mere fact that every day around here was a new drama. Someone was always sleeping with someone else's husband or going down to the local bars to pick up some poor, unsuspecting civilian; what the fuck happened to "til death do us part?" To be completely honest, it made me absolutely sick to my stomach the way some of the ladies around the post would carry themselves – as if the world owed them something because their husbands were overseas risking their lives.

The days passed slowly, and the nights passed even slower. I lived for his phone calls, chats and letters. It was all I had, and I greedily accepted every bit of it. Every little piece of him that I could get my hands on, I clung to as if it were a lifeboat and I was stuck in the middle of a raging storm. Most importantly, I remained faithful through it all. Infidelity never once crossed my mind, and if you ever saw my husband, you'd understand why. He was perfection in its purest form; an Adonis by all rights.

---------------------------

It had been 18 months since I'd really had a chance to see him, touch him and hold him. I didn't count the R&R leave that split his deployment in half because really, it was much too short and knowing that he'd have to leave again just killed me. It's not that I didn't enjoy his 22 days home at that time, Lord knows that we made every single second of every single day count – over and over again. It was the fact that he would, inevitably, be leaving again that killed me. I was proud of him though. Proud of his selflessness and of the sacrifices he'd made. Even if that meant I was one of those sacrifices. I knew he loved me and at the end of it all, he'd be coming home to me. So, nothing else mattered.

We were down to the last week of being separated. I had a countdown going on every possible thing I could get it on; my wall calendar, my computer calendar, my web-site and my cell phone. Every day that passed came with a reminder that I was one day closer to being in his arms again. I meticulously planned everything, right down to the last minute detail. I wanted everything to be perfect for him, perfect for us.

---------------------------

Finally, there was no more need for reminders. It was time for me to leave the house and wait to see his beautiful face again. I double-checked my outfit, hair, make-up and the posters and grabbed my purse off the night stand. I was giddy and nervous all at the same time. My heart was finally coming back home to me, and I was as scared as I was thrilled. I'd read all the books and articles about how war changes people for the worst sometimes. If that were the case with my Edward, I would grin and bear it because he'd do the same for me. For better or for worse, I was his and he was mine. Forever.

I pulled up to the hangar where the other families were gathered and took a moment to calm myself down. I could feel the tears beginning to linger behind my eyes and I rapidly blinked to force the tears back. This was supposed to be a happy, joyous occasion and I wouldn't ruin it by crying – even if they were happy tears. Once I'd managed to reign in my emotions, I slowly stepped out of the car, teetering a little on the 'fuck me' heels that I was wearing.

Checking the time, I noticed that my wait was down to five minutes and my heart began beating rapidly and erratically. I carefully made my way over to stand beside the rest of the wives and families that were waiting for their loved one to return. I tried not to seem impatient, but I couldn't help the cursory glances at my watch every 30 seconds or so.

Finally, I spotted the garish white buses rounding the far corner of the street and my breath caught in my throat. The moment of truth was upon me and my breathing was rapidly becoming shallow and uneven. I stood my ground as soldier after soldier stepped off the bus and was scooped into the warm, loving embraces of whatever family members had been waiting for their safe return.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was no more than 30 minutes, he stepped off the bus. I could barely see his beautiful bronze-colored hair peaking out the side of his hat as his captivating emerald green eyes searched the crowd for me. Belatedly, I realized that I was standing in the back of the crowd where he wouldn't be able to spot me and I took off like a bat out of hell towards him. In my moment of utter elation, I remembered the heels that I'd talked myself into wearing today and slowed to a fast walk before my lack of coordination reared its' ugly head.

I reached his side at the same time that his penetrating gaze was searching the far corners of the hangar and I patiently waited for him to turn back towards me. I heard him inhale a moment later before he snapped his head around and locked his eyes on mine. A slow, crooked grin took over his face as he dropped his bag and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, baby, I've missed you so much," he murmured into my hair while spinning me around.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling freely down my face. I finally felt whole again, my heart was home where it belonged. Pulling away from him a little and looked into his eyes again.

"I missed you too, baby, so much," I whispered through my tears and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. "Let's go home."

We drove home in relative silence, the whispered declarations of love and happiness the only things passing through our lips. Our hands were firmly locked together over the middle console as he rubbed soothing circles over the back of my hand with his thumb.

As we pulled into the driveway at home, I turned to take in his striking profile. "Welcome home," I murmured quietly, reveling in the look of joy that took over his features.

"It's great to be home," he whispered back while turning his head to look at me.

---------------------------

Dinner was a casual affair laced with more sexual innuendos than one person could possibly take. There was no doubt in my mind of what he wanted for dessert, and I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want it too. 18 months was much too long of a dry spell for a married couple and as soon as we'd cleared the dinner dishes from the table, I found myself pressed against the nearest wall.

His lips on mine still generated the same intense electric sparks that it did from the first time he touched me, and I felt myself arching into his touch, silently pleading for more. I wound my hands around his waist, slowly moving them up his back and to his shoulders before finally resting them on the nape of his neck. The kisses we were sharing grew more insistent as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance to which I readily complied.

Our tongues fought for dominance before I finally gave in and let him win. His taste overwhelmed me and I moaned into his mouth, tightening my grip on the back of his neck and shifting my weight so that I could hitch one leg over his hip. Understanding what I was looking for, he pulled back a little and ran his hands down my back before resting them on the back of my thighs and lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

He stumbled backwards, his lips never leaving mine, down the hall and into our room. I heard the door shut behind us and pulled back again, in desperate need of air. His lips found my neck then, and he slowly kissed and nipped his way down to my pulse point and alternated between sucking and biting at it softly. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as an animalistic moan escaped.

Quicker than I thought was humanly possible, I was lying back on our bed with Edward hovering over me, his head buried in the crook of my neck as he kissed and nipped his way back up my jaw line and to my mouth. I unwound my hands from their spot on the back of his neck and began unbuttoning his jacket. When he realized what I was doing, he leaned back on his heels and took care of the barrier himself before grasping the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head.

"I missed this," he murmured as he brought his hand down to my stomach and started tracing lines back and forth across it. I leaned up on my elbows and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him back into me. Once again, we got lost in our frenzied kisses and I made quick work of his undershirt as I pulled it up and broke our kiss to pull it over his head.

"I did too," I whispered against his lips as my hands traced every line and contour of his perfectly formed chest and abs, trailing the deep V in his lower stomach with light touches. I felt him shudder above me as my hands drifted lower and found the clasp for his belt and undid it.

Loosening my grip on his waist with my legs, I began undoing his pants and sliding it down his hips, using my feet to push it down to his knees and pushing him onto his back. I straddled his hips as I leaned forward and alternated between kissing, licking, sucking and nipping my way down his chest to his abdomen and finally stopping at the waist band of his boxers. I wiggled my way down his legs, feeling his obvious erection rubbing against me through the thin cotton material, and hooked my fingers in the elastic to slide them down and completely removing them along with his pants.

Settling at his feet, I looked up at him through my eyelashes catching his gaze and licking my lips seductively while crawling back up his body and stopping with the tip of his hard length mere inches away from the head. Slowly, I leaned forward and licked the tip, savoring the taste of the pre-cum that had gathered there before gripping the base with one hand and taking him fully into my mouth.

I started off slow, sliding him into my mouth and tightening my lips around him while my tongue slid back and forth. Soon, I had found a nice, albeit slow and tantalizing, rhythm and I felt his hand come to rest on the top of my head, gripping my hair and guiding me.

"God baby ….. that feels ..... fuck!"

I hummed against him, feeling the vibrations shoot through him as he tensed up under me panting heavily. I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties and it took every ounce of willpower for me not to stop my ministrations and jump him at that moment. I wanted to taste him fully first, so I kept up what I was doing as I reached between his legs and started massaging and softly squeezing his balls, coaxing him to his climax as I sucked him off.

"Bella, love ….. your mouth is amazing," he ground out between deep grunts and animalistic moans as his hips instinctively thrust up pushing him further into my mouth.

I moaned around him, desperate to get him to his release so that I could get mine. Sensing my need, he leaned up as much as our position would allow and reached over and around me so that he could get my pants off. He somehow managed to maneuver my pants off of me without me having to stop what I was doing and I couldn't have been more grateful for his dexterity than I was at that moment.

"Baby ..... stop for a minute ….. I wanna ….. god, fuck ….. I wanna taste you."

I moaned in approval and anticipation as I slid him out of my mouth and turned so that I was straddling just above his chest. I could feel his hands running up the inside of my thighs, spreading my legs wider and pulling me back towards his mouth. I took him back into my mouth at the same time that his tongue slid up my dripping wet folds and I moaned around him again, completely lost in the dual sensations of having him in my mouth and being in his.

"God ….. so wet ….. so good." Coherency had long since flown out the window for the both of us.

I could feel his tongue sliding up and down, from top to bottom, lapping at my wetness like it was the fountain of youth. Suddenly, I felt his fingers penetrate me as his tongue wrapped around my sensitive clit, flicking it and sucking on it simultaneously. I gasped around his hard cock and began taking him in deeper, spurred on by his talented tongue delving into me in the most intimate of places. One finger eventually became two and then three as he drove them into me while licking and sucking all the juices that spilled out. We both came hard simultaneously and drank in everything we could with reckless abandonment.

Before either of us had a chance to catch our breaths, I was on my back with Edward hovering over me, his mouth pressing open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. My breathing hitched as I felt his hands slowly rubbing up my ribs and coming to a rest at the sides of my breasts. I arched into him, wanting desperately for him to touch and taste me in the spot that he was carefully avoiding.

He continued his trek across my chest and up to the other side of my neck while running his hands back down my sides and resting them at my hips. My whimpering was becoming frantic and needing as I continued to arch into him in blatant desperation. I could feel his erection resting against my inner thigh and thrusted my hips up, clearly telling him to stop playing games.

He paused in his perusal of my neck and leaned his forehead against mine while slowly grinding his hips against my own. All reason left me at that point and I wrapped my legs around his waist again, pushing him over so that I could roll on top of him and effectively sliding down his hard length.

Guttural moans escaped us both as he filled me to the hilt. It took everything in me not to fuck him wildly as I stared into his deep, penetrating green orbs. Slowly, he thrust into me, effectively cutting off all train of thought and I planted my feet on either side of him giving myself leverage. I felt his hands come up to my chest, cupping and kneading my breasts before his mouth replaced his left hand.

I began riding him harder, reckless and wild in pursuit of my release, and he met every one of my thrusts with one of his own. His mouth and tongue teased my nipples into hard peaks before softly biting down on them, alternating between the right and left equally. I could feel the coil tightening in my stomach and my movements became more frenzied above him.

In an instant, I was once again on my back with Edward driving into me hard and fast. I watched his face, taking in his features and delighting in the look of pleasure that took over his face. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his back enjoying the feeling of his muscles contracting under my fingers.

"Baby ….. fuck ….. you feel so good. Scream for me Bella ….. I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel."

I tightened my grip on his back and let my nails dig in as I thrust up into him, moaning and screaming his name and pulling myself up against his chest. I felt the cool metal of his dogtags resting against my chest and pulled back a little so that I could duck my head between us and trace the edges of the silencers with my tongue, slightly nipping at his chest while I did it.

He pulled my legs up over his shoulder and shifted his weight so that he was driving into me deeper, harder and faster. Our breaths came out in harsh pants as we both moaned each others names like worshipful chants, driving each other to the brink and then pulling back to prolong the amazing sensations.

I could feel his body tensing above mine and I knew that he was close to release. I moved my hands from their spot behind his shoulders and let them trail to his backside so that I could bring him in closer. His moan of approval spurred me on even further as I continued to thrust up into him while he brought one hand between us and used it to rub and circle around my clit.

"Oh God, Edward ….. fuck baby ….. I'm ....." My speech was effectively cut off as I felt my climax rip through my body and I tightened my muscles around his hard cock.

"Cum for me Bella," he chanted from above me, over and over, while continuing to thrust into me.

I rode out my orgasm and reached down between us to massage his balls again. Within seconds, I'd hit my third orgasm of the night as he spilled into me while continually thrusting in and out and screaming my name at the same time.

As we both came down from our blissful highs, he collapsed on top of me before rolling over and pulling me onto his chest.

"That was the best homecoming welcome ever," he breathed into my hair while his fingers trailed up and down my still bare back.

I leaned up to look at him again while tugging a little on the dogtags resting against his chest. "You need to wear these every time from now on," I mumbled against his lips before capturing them with my own. I felt him nodding in agreement and I slowly relaxed into his arms again.

"I love you," I whispered against his chest, so much happier than I'd been in a long time.

"I love you too, Bella," he whispered back, "forever!"

---------------------------

**A/N: **This was my first actual lemon and I need to know, hit or miss!? *cringes in anticipation of responses* Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you want this in Edward's POV, let me know in a review and I'll be sure to post that up for you.

On that note, I'm also planning on writing a DT&D Part Deux for JasperxAlice. Basic premise the same, different circumstances and storyline. I'm not entirely sure yet, but if you want to read it, let me know.

Also, for those who don't know what **AIT **is, it stands for **Advanced Individual Training** which is basically what every Soldier goes through after Basic Combat Training and it is where you'll learn the skills to perform your Army job.

**Hasta Luego, **  
PhnxPrncss [stolenXsanity]


	2. Memorable Reunions

**Title: **Dogtags & Diamonds; Memorable Reunions  
**Author: **PhnxPrncss [stolenXsanity [] livejournal]  
**Characters/Pairings: **EdwardxBella  
**POV's:** Edward  
**Rating: **M/NC-17  
**Spoilers: **None; AH/AU  
**Summary:** The story of each couples meeting, separating and reuniting. Bella welcomes Edward back after being separated by time and space during his time in Iraq. While Alice sets off in search for Jasper and the happy ending she knows to be true in her heart, after her dreams give her the final push in the right direction.  
**Tagline: **"Every parting is a form of death as every reunion is a form of heaven."  
**Disclaimer: **Though it saddens me a great deal to admit this, I do not own Twilight or any of it's' characters, places or other recognizable aspects inherent in this story. However, I do own this storyline and the idea of Edward wearing nothing but Dogtags. Yum!

**A/N: vi0lentserenity** is my beta extraordinaire and my official partner in crime in search of the smuttiest of smut in the fanfic world. If it weren't for her, this one-shot turned two-shot from alternating POV's would not be possible. That is why this is half of her Christmas gift from me. The other half, you ask? Dogtags & Diamonds JxA coming up soon!

-------------  
**[EPOV]**

It was a decision made in the spur of the moment that changed my life for both the better and the worse. I could have taken other routes to build a future for both her and I; the medical or music field is where everyone else believed my calling was. However, I was always that boy growing up; the boy that was lured in by the idealized glories of war and wanting to fight for something even if it were only to prove to myself that dreams could become realities. Never once did I doubt that she would support me through it all, regardless of how long it took me away from her. That was just the kind of love we had. She claimed that it was I that was making the sacrifices, but I knew better; the decisions had always been hers. If she'd asked me to stay, I would've without hesitation. Instead, she let me go off to fulfill the only other dream that meant anything to me, and I loved her all that more for it.

The other dream included her. I'd known from day one that it would always be her and I. She was the epitome of perfection in my eyes and not a single soul in the world could change that fact. Everything I wanted out of life, she personified. She was love, trust, loyalty, forgiveness, hope. She was, is and would always be my forever. Marriage wasn't just an idea or a distant option for us, it was a forgone conclusion. Everyone who knew us knew that it was inevitable. Still, I did the proper thing and asked her parents for her hand in marriage quite literally the second I got back from AIT. I was nothing if not a gentleman. Yet, even if they'd denied me, it wouldn't have changed my course of action. I would've asked her anyway because I loved her and she loved me and we just belonged together. The world could stop spinning and everything else could fall away, but as long as I had her, then none of that would matter.

I'd already had my plans on how I was going to propose for quite some time, but when the moment came, all those plans went out the window. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes as we stood in _our _meadow as the sun set behind her, I couldn't wait any longer. Her nearly inaudible gasp as I dropped down to one knee and took her hand in mine made me smile as I thought about how, even though the proposal was a given, she was still surprised after all these years. Never once, in all the time we'd been together, had I ever doubted that she would deny me the privilege of making her my wife and tying her to me until death. Yet, even with that knowledge, my exuberant response to her "yes" couldn't be contained.

I'd never desired a long engagement or an ostentatious wedding; I was a simple, easily appeased person. Thankfully, so was she and we were married that weekend at the courthouse with only both our parents present. Even the simplicity of the ceremony was beyond perfect for the mere fact that it was her and I just as it had always been; side by side and hand in hand. When the Judge pronounced us Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the smile on both our faces rivaled the brightness of the sun.

Our honeymoon, though paradisiacal, was short lived as I soon received my orders from the Army to be stationed in South Carolina at the same post that I'd completed my Basic Combat Training at. For the first time in my relatively short military life, I actually felt complete when leaving home. This time, I wouldn't be leaving her behind and I wouldn't let anyone or anything take me away from her again. My euphoria at finally having her as my wife blinded me to the fact that I was no longer in control of my own life and sooner than either of us could've imagined, we were preparing for my first deployment.

The day I left _my_ beautiful Bella for an 18 month deployment to Iraq, my heart broke. The longest we'd ever been apart before this had been 3 months and I had no idea how either of us would survive this. I was strong for her as I held her in my arms for the last time, kissing away her falling tears and reassuring her in every way that I knew how. I made promises that I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to keep and it tore me apart to do so. With a reminder that she was and would always be my life, I walked towards an uncertain future with both trepidation and determination. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep the promises I made, but I vowed to myself that I'd do everything in my power to never shake her trust in me.

Days and nights began to blend together as time went on. The routines never changed and the pain never faltered. Her letters and care packages were my saving graces through those torturous months of hell on earth. The sporadic phone calls and chats on webcam renewed my strength every time I wasn't sure if I'd be able to last another day. She was the rock that kept me grounded and undeniably, my source of strength when the terrors of war became too much to bear.

---------------------------

These past 18 months had been the worst I'd ever had to endure in my short life. Being denied the chance to see, touch or hold my wife everyday was unendurable to the point that even R&R was torture. The short reprieve only served to remind me of what I was missing out on while I was away doing my job and defending my country. Even though I was grateful for that short time I was able to spend with her mid-deployment, the black cloud lingered on the horizon reminding us that that particular reunion was nothing but bittersweet. Though we took advantage of those 22 days together every chance we got, having to leave her yet again was still excruciating for the both of us.

Yet, those 22 days marked a milestone. When I boarded the bus that took me away from her yet again, I realized that we were on the final stretch and the countdown was on. "One day closer" became my mantra at the end of each shift and as my time away from her grew shorter; my focus was on one thing: getting home.

The final week of the deployment was pure agony and I did my best to keep busy with work and packing. Every crossed out block on my calendar lifted a little bit of the weight that had been placed on my shoulders. The moment I boarded the plane for my return flight, I felt like I could walk on clouds. My smile grew inch by inch the closer we got to the states and I had trouble containing my excitement at the imminent reunion with my wife. Instinctively, I knew that everything would be perfect regardless of what she had planned. I'd be in her arms again and that's all that mattered.

---------------------------

We were down to mere minutes and my elation was tangible. I could already feel the pull on my heart that I always felt when my body and mind knew that she was near. As I sat in the backseat of the bus, my fingers refused to stop twitching at the thought of finally being able to touch her again. The erratic heartbeats that pulsed in my chest had become almost painful as image after image of reuniting with my love and my life flew through my brain. I had my worries, that I won't deny, but they were overshadowed by the love I felt for the woman I was returning to.

The drive was far too long for my liking, and the ticking of my watch was a constant irritation as it taunted me. As we drew closer to Fort Jackson, I could feel tears building up and I did my best to contain them. Though they were tears of joy, I still refused to let them fall. Today was the day that I'd spent the past 18 months focused on and I wouldn't let them mar my happiness.

With 5 minutes remaining, I could physically feel the surge of energy on the bus and I couldn't help but smile. I let my mind conjure up images of what it would be like the moment I saw her again and my happiness gave way to impatience. Crossing through the gates of the Army Post, my heart fluttered and quicker than I would've thought possible, I'd gathered my things and began restlessly shifting in my seat.

As we rounded the corner, the hangar came into view and for one extremely long moment, it felt as if my heart had stuttered to a complete stop. The moment that I'd spent the last 18 months counting down to was finally within my grasp, so close that I could taste it. As the bus pulled to a stop and the doors were opened, I cursed myself for taking the back row of seats and having to wait until everyone had filed off ahead of me. I bided my time by staring longingly out the barely tinted windows, hoping for just the slightest glance of her.

Finally, with fierce determination, I made my way down the suddenly too long bus aisle at a near run stumbled my way down the steps in my rush. The second my feet hit the flat ground of the hangar, I began turning my head every which way, searching for my beautiful wife as my hands twitched at my sides. I lost track of how many times I scanned the oversized hangar for her, but with every second that passed without her in my arms, fear and apprehension began to sink in. I shook my head quickly in an attempt to clear the negative thoughts that were slowly taking shape and began scanning the hangar slower to make sure that I wasn't just missing her in my rush.

As my eyes lingered on the furthest corners from me, I took a deep breath in an attempt to stop myself from thinking the worse yet again. It was at that moment that her all too familiar scent hit me; freesias and strawberries and Bella, the most amazing smell in the world. I snapped my head back around so quickly that I probably gave myself whiplash in the process, but I couldn't bring myself to care because there she was, her beautiful, depthless brown eyes staring into mine. Subconsciously, I felt my lips twitching up into that crooked grin of mine that she loved so much and I dropped my bags at my feet so that I could take her into my arms.

I held onto her tightly as I spun around, perfectly content to be holding her again. "Bella, baby, I've missed you so much," I murmured into her hair, inhaling the wondrous scent that was my wife.

I could feel her shaking in my arms as her tears soaked through my jacket and her grip on me tightened. I could feel my own tears falling down my face, my elation so strong that the only possible way to express it was to let my emotions take over. They were, undoubtedly, tears of joy. For the first time in far too long, I felt whole again. The ever present ache that had been a constant reminder of what I'd left behind while I was in Iraq had finally disappeared.

"I missed you too, baby, so much," I heard her whisper through her tears as her hold on me became impossibly stronger. "Lets go home."

Home. How wonderful that sounded. I was home again, with my love, my heart and my life, right where I belonged. We reached the car in record time and I quickly helped her into the passenger seat before running around to the driver's side. I couldn't even bear not touching her in some way for that short minute and as soon as I took my seat, I took her hand in mines again. I basked in the comfortable silence that permeated the air around us in between our whispered declarations of love and devotion. My hand remain firmly locked around hers over the middle console as I soothingly rubbed circles over the top of her hand with my thumb.

We pulled into the driveway at home and I couldn't help but stare at the house, knowing that it would finally be a home again for both of us. I could feel her eyes on me as my gaze lingered on the front door and I smiled again, completely overjoyed.

"Welcome home," she whispered, happiness reverberating in each word.

"It's great to be home," I responded, truthfully, as I tore my gaze from the house to take in her beautiful face.

---------------------------

Bella had always been a wonderful cook and I always looked forward to everything that she made, whether it be for breakfast, lunch, dinner or just a snack. Yet, as much as I loved her cooking, food was the last thing on my mind as we sat at the dining room table eating and enjoying each others company. I had no control over the sexual innuendos and double-entendres that passed through my lips, but I could tell by the way she kept biting on her bottom lip that she had no complaints about the course of the conversation.

The moment the dishes were cleared from the table, my self control faltered and I had Bella pressed up against the nearest wall. I kissed her with an unbridled and intense passion, pleasantly surprised to find that the energy that infiltrated my every sense from the first time I'd ever touched her was still present. Our heated kisses progressed at a frantic and desperate rate, making up for lost time. The feeling of her lithe body arching into mine sent pleasurable shockwaves coursing through me as her little hands found their way up my back before resting on the nape of my neck.

The all-consuming need that I felt for her increased steadily as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she quickly granted. My tongue fought hers for dominance for a few short seconds before she finally gave in to my advances. The feel of her tongue against mine took my breath away as I caught her pleasure filled moan in my mouth. I could feel her grip on me tightening as she hitched one leg over my hip. I smiled against her mouth as understanding hit me and I pulled back slightly so that I could run my hands down the back of her thighs to lift her completely, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist.

Once I had her secure in my arms, I stumbled back towards our room without breaking our lascivious kisses. As soon as I got the door closed behind us, she pulled away slightly while leaning her head back, giving me the perfect view of her delectable neck. I took advantage of her current position and began kissing her neck, slowly nipping and kissing my way to her pulse point and oscillating between sucking and softly biting at it while listening to her lustful whimpers and animalistic moans.

Impatiently, I strode to the bed and lay her back against it so that I could hover over her sexy body and continue the delectable perusal of her neck before nipping and kissing my way along her jaw line and back to her mouth. Our previously frenzied kisses became slow and sweet as she moved her hands from my neck to my chest to unbutton my hindering jacket. Reluctant to waste a single moment, I quickly broke our kisses to remove the offending garment myself before removing her shirt and tossing it to the floor.

With her shirt out of the way, I intently stared at her, memorizing again every inch of her perfect body while lightly tracing my fingers back and forth across her stomach. "I missed this," I murmured, more to myself as she pulled me back down, capturing my lips with her own. The frantic pace of our kissing increased yet again as I felt her hands sliding to the hem of my undershirt before momentarily breaking the kiss to pull it over my head and pulling my head back down to hers.

"I did too," she whispered against my lips while she lightly traced every line and contour of my chest and abs, causing my body to tremble in pure pleasure. When she reached the buckle on my belt, I felt as if my arms would give out beside us with the effort it took for me not to just ravish her. Once she had my belt undone, her hold on me slackened so that she could use her feet to slide my pants down to my knees before pushing me onto my back. I inhaled sharply as I felt her straddle me while her mouth alternated between kissing, nipping, licking and sucking its way down my chest and to the waistband of my boxers.

My erection was quite painful by this point and she seemed determined to test my patience as she wiggled her sexy body down to my legs, blatantly rubbing against me. I could feel the heat radiating from her core as she rested on the top of my legs and hooked her fingers inside my boxers and began sliding them down, completely removing them along with the pants that had been bunched up at my knees.

I looked down at her with hooded, lust filled eyes and nearly came undone as I watched her little pink tongue dart out of her hot mouth and run across her bottom lip. I could feel her hot breaths caressing the head of my throbbing erection before she licked my tip, tasting the pre-cum that had already gathered there. My hands gripped the sheets at my side as I felt her mouth engulf me completely while she gripped my base.

Her slow pace was taunting me as she expertly worked me into a frenzy, alternating between sucking and licking at me while her head moved up and down. The sight of her beautiful full lips wrapped around me had me panting and moaning with fervor as I willed myself not to give in to the amazing feel of it. She quickly found a steady rhythm and I brought my hand up to rest on the back of her head, guiding her with my fingers wrapped up in her luscious brown curls.

"God baby ….. that feels ..... fuck!" I grunted out, my resolve to hold back the gradually increasing need to find release.

She hummed in pleasure and approval and the vibrations of it shot through my body as I tensed up beneath her. I could feel her arousal as her hips instinctively shifted against my legs and I moaned at the feel of it. She was so incredibly wet for me and I had to bite back a groan of intense satisfaction at knowing that _I _caused that reaction. I knew her well enough to know that she was getting impatient and desperate to find release for herself and the feel of her soft, silky smooth hands massaging my balls as her lips tightened around my hard length nearly sent me over the edge.

"Bella, love ….. your mouth is amazing," I spit out through gritted teeth, desperately trying to contain the grunts and animalistic moans that threatened to escape as my hips impulsively thrust into her mouth. I both felt and heard her moan around me and I knew that she needed me to touch her soon. Praising the powers that be for the dexterity that I was blessed with, I leaned up as much as her current position would allow and reached down to remove her pants.

"Baby ..... stop for a minute ….. I wanna ….. god, fuck ….. I wanna taste you."

I felt her moan against me again as she processed my words and slid my hard length out of her mouth so that she could turn her body around and straddle me just above my chest. I inhaled deeply and felt my mouth watering at the smell of her arousal while I ran my hands up the inside of her thighs, slowly nudging her legs further apart. In one quick movement, I pulled her wet, hot pussy to my mouth and began frantically lapping at her as she took me back into her mouth. She moaned again, but I was lost in a haze of lust, desire and need for the beautiful creature that was straddling my face, riding it while her perfect little mouth was wrapped around my hard, throbbing cock.

"God ….. so wet ….. so good." I murmured against her slick folds as I continued to lick and suck at her.

She increased her rhythm while she simultaneously sucked and rubbed me while her free hand found it's way back to my balls, lightly massaging it. As the pleasurable sensations she was causing in my body increased, I thrust a finger inside her waiting entrance. My tongue wrapped around her sensitive clit, flicking and sucking the bundle of nerves while I pumped into her with my finger. Her pants and gasps around me sped up as she began taking me in deeper and I willingly returned the favor with the same intensity as I slid another finger into her, loosening her up a little more before sliding in yet another. My ministrations became wild as our impending climaxes steadily built. I knew that we were both close and I wanted nothing more than for us to come at the same time so I increased the pressure of my tongue on her clit as I continued thrusting my fingers into her. Seconds later, we both came hard and fast. I could feel her swallowing around my cock as she drank up my cum while I cleaned her with my tongue.

Without hesitation, I flipped her onto her back and hovered over her as I trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her luscious collarbone. I heard her breathing hitch and I smiled against her skin while my hands found purchase on her ribs. I slid my hands up to the side of her breasts, purposely resting them far from where she wanted my hands the most. She arched her supple body into mine and I moaned against her but determinedly continued my expedition across her chest to the other side of her neck. My hands, of their own volition, slowly slid back down her side, resting on her hips.

I could hear the desperation in her pants and whimpers as she arched into me again. By the look on her face, I knew that she could feel me hard against her thigh. As she processed what she was feeling, a look of determination crossed her face as she thrust into me, begging me to give in and have my way with her. I paused momentarily, resting my forehead against hers and staring into her eyes while I slowly ground my erection into her heated core.

In a show of tenacity, her legs came up around my waist while she locked her ankles behind me and pushed me over onto my back. Then in one fell swoop, she slid down my hard length. Primal grunts and moans filled the room as we both felt the intense pleasure from her actions. I stared into her penetrating eyes for a moment, holding her gaze as I thrust into her, reminding her of what she wanted. Just as I hoped, she took my cue and planted her feet firmly beside me as she began to ride me hard.

The position she was in gave me a perfect, unhindered view of her breasts as they bounced around and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing onto them, softly kneading and massaging the wondrous mounds in front of me. At the feel of my hands on her, she began riding me harder. I captured her peaked nipples in my mouth, sucking and biting on it softly, coaxing her along.

I knew that if she kept this up, I'd cum before she did so I flipped her back onto her back and drove into her hard and fast. I could feel her eyes on my face as it contorted in pure pleasure at the feel of how tight she was around me. I could feel her arms encircling my back as I continued thrusting into her.

"Baby ….. fuck ….. you feel so good. Scream for me Bella ….. I wanna hear how good I'm making you feel."

Her grip on me tightened as her nails dug into my back and her hips lifted into mine, meeting me thrust for thrust. My name rolling off her tongue in moans and screams of pleasure heightened my arousal exponentially. I felt her body crush into my chest and I became aware of the cool metal of my dogtags crushed between our bodies. With a boldness I'd never seen from her before, I felt her shift her upper body away from me as she ducked her head between us, tracing my silencers with her tongue and nipping at my chest lightly.

The sensuality of the act triggered my primal and baser needs and I pulled her legs up over my shoulder while shifting my weight. The new position allowed me to thrust into her harder, faster and so much deeper than I ever had before. Our breathing was labored and shallow as we panted and grunted, feeling the pleasure shoot through our bodies. Her name rolled off my tongue in a chant as the feeling of complete ecstasy took over.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. I'd already pushed myself to the brink and desperately needed release. As I continued thrusting into her, I felt her hands dig into my backside, pulling me in closer, pushing me to drive in deeper. I gave in immediately and our thrusts became erratic as we both searched for the climax that we needed. Provoked by her actions, I reached one hand between us and used it to rub and circle her clit in an attempt to get her off faster.

"Oh God, Edward ….. fuck baby ….. I'm ....." She screamed out as her muscles clenched around my cock over and over again while her orgasm tore through her body.

"Cum for me Bella," I chanted repetitively from above her while I continued thrusting into her wildly.

As she rode out her orgasm, I felt her hands reaching between us and knew what she was trying to do. Her soft hands massaging my balls sent me over the edge as I continued to thrust into her while her third orgasm of the night shot through her. Our mingled screams reverberated in the house followed by harsh pants and satisfied moans.

I collapsed onto her body before rolling over and pulling her onto my chest as we both came down from our blissful highs.

"That was the best homecoming welcome ever," I breathed into her hair while my fingers trailed up and down her still bare back.

She leaned up to look at me again while tugging a little on the dogtags resting against my chest. "You need to wear these every time from now on," she mumbled against my lips before capturing them with her own. I nodded in agreement as I returned her passionate kiss while she slowly relaxed in my arms.

"I love you," she whispered against my chest, happiness evident in her voice.

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered back, "forever!"

---------------------------

**A/N: **Holy hell, the lemon was hard as hell to write from a guys POV because, obviously, I'm not a guy. So, I did what anyone would do in the sheer desperation to learn that little bit of information, I accosted my Baba and asked him. Awkward turtle to say the least. This is how our conversation went.

Me: _Baba, can I ask you a question?  
_Him: _What?  
_Me: _Can you read this *points to BPOV lemon* and tell me how that would feel or what would be going through a guy's head while that was going on?  
_Him: _*reads* uh ….. seriously?  
_Me: _Yes, seriously. I need help.  
_Him: _I can see that, Sis, but unfortunately, I can't afford the kind of help you need. *laughs*  
_Me: _You're mean *kicks him*_

Eventually, he gave in and answered my questions, but I will never, ever live that down. Nope. He won't let it go. Soooo, I hope you appreciate the lengths at which I go to find out this information all in the name of authenticity. *sigh*

Now, please ….. pretty, pretty please leave me love in the form of reviews.

**Hasta Luego,**  
PhnxPrncss


	3. Fairytale Beginnings

**Title: **Dogtags & Diamonds; Fairytale Beginnings  
**Author: **PhnxPrncss [stolenXsanity [] livejournal]  
**Characters/Pairings: **JasperxAlice  
**POV's:** Alice  
**Rating: **M/NC-17  
**Spoilers: **None; AH/AU  
**Summary:** The story of each couples meeting, separating and reuniting. Bella welcomes Edward back after being separated by time and space during his time in Iraq. While Alice sets off in search for Jasper and the happy ending she knows to be true in her heart, after her dreams give her the final push in the right direction.  
**Tagline: **"The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along." ~ Jalal ad-Din Rumi  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be. I wouldn't mine a [not so] quick round with Jackson or Rob though.

**A/N: **Beta Extraordinaire, **vi0lentserenity**, partner in crime in all things fanfic and smut and JxA/ExB (and occasionally, even ExJ and ExBxJ): This one's for you! Yes, yes, I know, it's an extremely late Christmas gift, but better late than never, right? Right!

---------------------------  
**[APOV]**

_Fate. Destiny. Soul mates. True Love. Forever. _

Those words were etched on the very matter that made up my brain. There wasn't a single cynical bone in my body. I believed in it, all of it; the "Happily Ever Afters" and "Fairytale Endings" that every young girl reads about every night before bed, the "Prince Charmings" that they wished for as their eyes closed and unconsciousness took over. The things that dreams were made of.

From a very young age I knew that _he _was out there even if I had no idea exactly who _he _was. I saw him in my dreams and the fact that he was, at the time, a nameless and faceless stranger did nothing to sway me. I was scoffed at and ridiculed because of it. I was lectured on the so-called realities of life by my over-bearing mother and absent father. As if _they_ would know what love even was anymore.

As I got older, the dreams became more vivid. I still couldn't discern his face, but I'd wake up every morning knowing that change was coming and I was ready for it. Slowly, I began noticing things that I would previously have ignored. Signs, if you will. They weren't anything that stood out a great deal, just normal everyday occurrences that I took notice of more. Commercials about Texas and Westerns or Military related movies taunted me every time I turned the television on.

My heart was screaming at me to act on what I instinctively knew was right. Moving. To Texas. I'd never even traveled before. I'd never felt the desire to stray far from home. Whenever my parents would go away on trips, I always stayed behind. I foolishly believed that everything I could ever need or want was right here in Mississippi.

That's how it was for me; how I lived my life, day in and day out. And then, shocked awake by the vivid images of my dreams one morning, I knew that I had to get to Texas as soon as humanly possible. I didn't know the exact reasons why, I had no clue what I would encounter there and I had no way of knowing if I was fooling myself into thinking that there was something more to my dreams. But, none of that stopped me, not even for a moment. I had no doubts and showed no signs of hesitation. It was all or nothing and I was prepared to risk everything I had on this childish fantasy of mine.

It was the day of my 18th birthday that I finally left. Though I knew that legally, my parents had no say in whatever I decided to do now, I also knew that it wouldn't stop them from trying. Which is why, I snuck out of the house well before the sun rose. Having always been the model child – straight A's, Class Valedictorian, acceptance to a plethora of Ivy League Colleges – sneaking out and running away was a huge deal for me. I'd like to say that I considered how my parents' would feel about this decision, but if I'm being honest here, I really didn't. They'd just have to deal with it until I find the right time to get back in touch with them, whether it be in a few weeks, months or years. I just packed up as much as I could fit into my pretty little Porsche, jumped in the car and headed straight to the ATM to clean out my bank account, all the while thanking the heavens that the depletion wouldn't be a hindrance on my parents in any way.

The drive from Mississippi to Texas was long and lonely. Though I should've and could've stopped for rest many times along the way, I forged on, determined to get to the place that I would soon be calling home. It was closing in on 1am when I finally reached Killeen, Texas and I was beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than a bite to eat and a bed for the night.

As I drove through the town, I came across the Rattlesnake Inn, a cute little bar that was still open. I pulled into the parking lot without thinking about what I was doing, grabbed my purse and made my way inside. The smell of the food assaulted my senses and I could feel my stomach clenching as the hunger pains took over. I took a seat at the bar and ordered the first thing I read off the menu.

The food was delicious and once I had finished eating it, I made my way over to the bartender to inquire about nearby hotels. As we talked, I found that he was a really easy person to get along with and we hit it off really well. I told him that I'd just driven into town from Mississippi and would need a place to stay for a few days, and eventually, a job and an apartment.

With that one spur of the moment stop in a little rundown bar in the middle of Killeen, all my immediate prayers were answered. They were looking to hire a new cocktail waitress and had an apartment available above the bar. I didn't even take a moment to consider the offer, just immediately accepted. As the bartender showed me to the apartment, I couldn't help but smile to myself at how well everything was working out already. I'd barely been in town for 5 hours and already I had a job, a friend and an apartment to call my very own.

---------------------------

As the weeks wore on, I grew accustomed to the nightly influx of Soldiers that came in from the nearby Army post, Ft. Hood. Most of the guys were nice enough and after a few beers, they were great company. Many propositions were made night after night, but I turned each one down. I knew that I was here waiting for _him_, the man from my dreams. I also knew that the moment I saw him, I'd know who he was immediately. So, the endless inquiries as to what my relationship status was and the unwarranted offers for one night stands were ignored.

It wasn't until I'd been working here for 2 months that I felt that little tug on my heart strings. I'd just started my shift and was making my rounds taking orders and engaging in small talk. I heard the bells on the door as it opened and turned to see who had walked in. As soon as I saw him, my breath caught in my throat and I could do nothing but stand and stare.

His close cropped blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and lanky but muscular frame literally took my breath away. Both my brain and my heart were telling me to go to him but I had been shocked into submission. I'd never seen a man so beautiful and yet so rugged at the same time. From his stance alone, I could tell he was military and the way his eyes perused the room, I knew he too was new in town.

With my mind made up, I sauntered over to him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned his face towards me and his gaze locked into mine, all coherent thought flew out the window and the room around me just disappeared. "You've kept me waiting a long time," I finally managed to say, surprised that my voice was steady. Even I was shocked at my bluntness and my gaze fell to the floor, but his reaction made me smile on both the inside and outside.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he replied, the vestiges of his upbringing coming through in his delectable southern drawl. When I peeked up through my eyelashes to see what he was doing, he had his head tucked towards his chest, almost as if he were just as shy and shocked as I was.

Without giving it another thought, I whipped my smock off, called to my boss that I was taking a break and reached out my hand for this beautiful stranger to take. The moment his hand came in contact with mine, I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt complete. Whole. Wanted and needed.

The night bled into the day and the day into the night as we sat and talked about anything and everything that we could think of. In the short amount of time that I'd known him, I found myself spilling all my secrets, wishes, dreams and wants. Everything, no matter how unrealistic it may have been, came pouring out. And through it all, one thing remained constant; our hands remained intertwined every second that we were directly in each others presence.

That weekend spent with him was the best of my short life. Every dream I'd ever had of my future slowly began to make sense. All those times that I was mocked for my grand dreams and beliefs in true love faded to the recesses of my mind. None of that mattered in the here and now. Not when my future was within my grasp.

---------------------------

As real life began to seep into the little bubble that we'd created in my tiny apartment above the bar, unspoken promises were made by the soft touches, gentle but firm kisses and stolen glances. I hated that he had to return to work and without him saying a word, I knew he did too. Unfortunately, we both had other obligations that needed to be tended to.

The moment he walked out my door, my heart constricted painfully. The longing I felt for him in the few short moments that he was away from me was palpable. I went through the day on auto-pilot, not really seeing or feeling anything but the agonizing and physically debilitating ache in my chest. As the hours passed by, I found myself wondering if he'd return. Throughout the time we spent together, I knew that he felt what I felt, but in the brightness of the hot Texas sun, undeniable doubts began to creep in.

Once again at work, the early evening crowd began to filter through the doors of the bar and my erratically beating heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest at any moment. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the clock constantly as I made my rounds. For the first time in the 2 months that I'd been working at the Rattlesnake Inn, both my head and heart just weren't in it. I made no effort at being approachable and with every passing second, my overly perky demeanor became clouded.

A few hours into my shift, I'd resigned myself to the fact that I had been nothing more than a passing fancy for him. I'd never felt pain the likes of which I felt at the moment I accepted this for fact. It was then that I felt the tug on my heart again. The unfathomable electricity that surged through me whenever he was near encompassed my entire being and the clenching I'd felt on my heart and lungs finally let up. He had come back. For me. I smiled to myself as I felt his strong arms wrap around my tiny waist and leaned back into him. His scent overwhelmed me and I inhaled greedily, wanting to remember it for the times that we were apart.

And so the week continued in much the same way. Every moment he was away from me was as painful as the first day. The doubts always lingered on the edges of my mind, taunting me. Yet, he always returned. The previously unspoken promises became verbalized by the both of us. He made sure I knew that the feelings I had for him were mutual.

By the end of that first week, every ounce of my being craved for him in more ways than one; his touch, his voice, his piercing glances. I needed to feel him. I needed to surround myself with him. Constantly. Consistently. I needed to breathe him in like the air around us. The feelings I felt were unexplainable and incomprehensible, but they couldn't be denied either. In one week, he had become my world; he was my everything.

It was Thursday night when he asked the question that I'd been longing to hear. I never thought it'd come up so soon, though I won't deny that I wanted it to. I was more than content to go at whatever pace he set and if that meant waiting a few weeks, months or even years for him to be ready for that kind of commitment, I would've done it without question.

As I lay curled up against his chest, tracing the lines of his palms, I could tell there was something on his mind. He'd seemed like he was in his own world for most of the night and I'd noticed a slight furrow between his eyebrows. Even though he was holding me like he did every night, his body was rigid and his heart beat uneven.

"Jasper," I murmured softly before pressing my lips to his palm, "what's got you so tense?"

He didn't answer me right away and trepidation began to set in. I slowly turned to face him, resting my hand on his cheek and looking him in the eyes.

"Jasper?" I pleaded softly.

I could see nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes as he gazed into mine, a lazy smile forming on his beautiful face.

"What would you say to going to Las Vegas this weekend?" He asked before sliding his free hand into his pocket.

"I can't say that this is the way I'd expected this to happen, but I won't deny that I can't be without you. Every moment I was away from you during the past 4 days were pure torture. I haven't been productive at all at work because I've been so consumed by thoughts of you. Your laugh, your smile, your completely optimistic view of the world. Everything. The ache I feel when I leave here every night is tangible and it doesn't go away until I return every evening. I need you, in every way."

My breath caught in my throat at his words before I took notice of the tiny, velvet box resting in his palm.

"Alice, I know we've barely known each other for a week but I also know that there is no me without you. Las Vegas isn't exactly the most romantic of places for this, but I can't wait any longer. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I could feel the tears slowly tracking down my face as I my eyes went from his face to the box he held, now open, in his hand and back to his face again. I tried to answer him verbally, but every time I'd open my mouth, a fresh torrent of tears would start. Finally, I just nodded and quickly captured his lips with my own.

My head was spinning and my heart was singing at just the thought of soon becoming Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

---------------------------

The entirety of the 4 ½ hour flight was spent with us completely wrapped up in each other mentally and emotionally. It was like being in our own little world when I looked into his eyes. Nothing and no one else existed; just him and I. We communicated without words. All my needs and wants were met without once having to voice them.

We arrived at the Bellagio Hotel late in the night and after checking-in, we slowly made our way to the Cypress Suite. This may not have been the ideal location or way for us to bind ourselves together for life, but we were making the most out of what we had. No expense was spared and we weren't disappointed. The room was amazing. The view from the bed was simply indescribable and everything else was beyond words.

Having been worn out from the flight and knowing that Saturday would be a long day; we turned in as soon as we reached the room. Wrapped up in his warm embrace, I felt safe and untouchable. The entire world could've come crashing down around me and I wouldn't have noticed, not even for a moment.

Unsurprisingly, I was up with the sun and as I stood by the wall length window, looking out into the gritty Las Vegas streets, the full realization of what I would be doing in mere hours finally consumed me. With renewed fervor, I began running around the suite preparing for the day ahead of us with unbridled enthusiasm. My body was practically vibrating from the excitement and adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. Even knowing that I had a full day ahead of me to get ready did nothing to abate my eagerness. The knowledge that in less than 12 hours I would be married to the man that was currently asleep just feet away from me – the man that I had dreamt about my entire life – was exhilarating.

---------------------------

The ceremony, which took place at the beautiful Shalimar Wedding Chapel, was perfect in every way. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as the Minister spoke the words that would bind me to this man standing in front of me forever. Our "I Do's" were steady and rang with an air of finality. I could see it in his eyes and feel it in his strong, unrelenting grip; his love and adoration permeated my very being leaving me breathless.

The limo ride back to the hotel, though short, stirred desires in me that were so utterly intense. I wanted – no, needed – to touch him, feel him and consume him in every way possible. Though dinner awaited us at the heavenly Jasmine Restaurant, I couldn't wait. My body yearned for the ruggedly handsome man that had claimed my heart and made me his.

As soon as we reached our destination, I flew out of the limo at an inhuman speed, tugging him along behind me. Everything else could wait. But this thirst – this overwhelmingly intense desire – needed to be quenched. Now! _Christian Louboutin heels and BCBG dress be damned, _I thought to myself as I took off in a near sprint to the hotel elevators with his hand firmly grasped within my, much smaller, hands. The moment the elevator doors closed behind us, I was in his arms, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands clasped at the nape of his neck. Every inch of skin I could find, I kissed feverishly. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a hotel elevator and that security cameras were certainly catching all of this on film. My raging, sexually frustrated, hormones refused to wait.

We managed to reach our room, surprisingly still clothed, with little trouble. My inexperience was overshadowed by the surges of heat I felt coursing through my body at the slightest of touches from him. Tenderness was replaced by an all consuming desire as we stripped each other of our clothes. His perfectly pressed dress uniform became a crumpled heap of fabric at our feet and was soon joined by my flawlessly exquisite dress. His shoes and my stilettos were soon after left in our wake as we blindly made our way to the bed. Hands were everywhere, burning touches and feverish kisses were my weakness.

His lips on mine, fighting my tongue for dominance as his lithe body hovered over my much smaller frame, raised desires in me that I'd never once given a second thought to. The impulsive need to claim him as mine in every way took over as I wrapped my legs around his waist in a silent plea for him to take me.

Our eyes met and I could see my passion reflected in his penetrating blue orbs. I felt an infinitesimal shiver run down my spine as his lips once again met mine in a searing kiss. I could feel my need for him growing stronger as the dampness between my thighs increased at each passing second.

"Please," I whimpered out, not knowing exactly what I was asking for but begging for something – anything – to take the ache I felt in my core away.

"Patience darlin'," he whispered back, his lips resting on the shell of my ear. "I want to savor this moment."

I could feel his strong, calloused hands tracing the curves of my body as he ran them from the tops of my thighs to the sides of my breasts. The whimpers and pleas fell from my mouth without conscious thought as his touch ignited my every sense. Without thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss with unparalleled zeal. The taste of his mouth was intoxicating and even the need for air wasn't enough of a reason to pull away.

My lungs burned with every passing second until I finally, reluctantly, pulled away and inhaled greedily. He continued to trail kisses down my jaw line, trailing down to the hollow in my throat and nipping at the skin there. The moans emanating from my mouth became more pronounced, needful, as his mouth slowly moved across my collarbone.

His hands continued their circuits, running up and down my body, feeling every inch of me. Tentatively, his hands deviated from their path and came to rest on my breasts, kneading them softly as his mouth trailed down my neck towards my chest. The moment his tongue flicked over my nipple, I became completely and utterly lost in the sensation. My back arched of its own volition as my hands locked around the back of his head, holding him to me, reveling in the feelings that he was creating. He moved back and forth between my breasts, paying each one equal amounts of attention with either his hand or his mouth as my need for him intensified.

Languidly, he began trailing kisses down my stomach while his hands continuously massaged my now sensitive mounds. As he reached my hipbone, he began nipping and sucking on the skin there. My breath was ragged as I felt my stomach slowly tightening. The stirring inside of me felt so good and I couldn't get enough of it.

When he was satisfied with the amount of attention that he'd lavished on my hipbone, I felt his hands gliding along my inner thighs as he spread my legs while sliding lower on the bed. I felt his cheek slowly and tenderly nuzzling the inside of my thighs while he inhaled deeply, a look of pure, unadulterated bliss on his face. As I stared down at him with half-lidded eyes, his gaze met mine while he teasingly grazed his tongue over my soft, wet folds. I bit back a moan as my held fell back into the pillows.

I could feel every inch of his tongue as he repeatedly licked up and down my folds, teasing my entrance and flicking my clit with each pass. Unable to take anymore of the intense pleasure he was inflicting on my body, I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him closer to my core and thrusting up at the same time. I could feel him chuckling against me as he increased his ministrations, flicking my sensitive bundle of nerves while thrusting his finger inside me. Another finger soon followed as he wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked into his mouth while simultaneously flicking it with his tongue. Within seconds, I came hard, thrusting my hips into his face while he continued to lap up all that juices that spilled from me until I'd ridden out my climax.

As I came down from my blissfully unaware state of post-orgasmic pleasure, I realized that Jasper was now working his way back up my body; kissing and nipping at every inch of skin along the way. When his lips reached my mouth, I attacked it with an unbridled passion; one hand wrapped around the back of his neck while the other gripped his dogtags and pulled him closer. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip gently before sucking it into my mouth, relishing in the taste that was completely him.

I could feel his hard length pressing against the inside of my thigh and I let out a loud, guttural moan. I slid my hand in between us, tracing the contours of his well-defined body, before wrapping my hands around the base of his hard, throbbing cock. He hissed in pleasure at my touch, and I watched in wonder as he threw his head back, straining his neck muscles. Slowly, I guided him to my entrance, sliding his tip up and down my wetness as we both whimpered from the overwhelmingly intense pleasure.

After a few minutes, his hand came to rest on top of mine, halting my actions. I brought both hands up to grip on his strong shoulders, pulling my upper body towards him and nipping along the chain that rested around his neck as he slid into me inch by inch, allowing my body to adjust to the foreign invasion. I felt my walls tensing around him as I fought to relax my muscles and allow him entrance. He soon reached my barrier and stopped, leaning down to rest his forehead against mine.

I tightened my legs around him, urging him to continue before capturing his lips with my own once again. With one quick thrust, he was fully sheathed inside me and I couldn't contain the traitorous tears from spilling over as the intense pain took over my body. I could see his arms straining beside my head, shaking at the pressure of having to hold back, waiting for my permission to continue. The pain soon gave way to pleasure as I timidly thrust my hips upward to meet his. We both groaned at the feeling that overtook us and he tentatively began thrusting in and out of me.

As my pleasure increased from the friction our bodies were creating, I began thrusting my hips harder and faster, relishing in the sounds of our skin slapping together.

"Ohh, Jas – per! Har-harder baby, ple-please!"

His hips met mine thrust for thrust and I could feel the climax starting to build. My moans, pleas and whimpers were incoherent strings of cursing. His name fell from my lips like a mantra, pleading for more. I didn't want this feeling to end – ever. Soon enough, our thrusting became erratic as the pressure within us built to unparalleled heights.

"Fuck! Ali, baby, cum for me, cum with me." He pleaded with me, his breath coming in short gasps of air.

With one last thrust into me, we both hit our peaks simultaneously. Our cries were loud and disjointed as we continued thrusting into each other in an attempt to prolong our climax.

After a few moments, I felt his lithe body collapse onto mine, barely holding his weight above me and I showered him with kisses on every inch of skin that I could reach.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeated wearily as I came down from my high.

"I love you too, Mrs. Whitlock," I heard him murmur into the top of my head before he rolled to my side, pulling me into him.

I could feel my eyelids slowly drooping close as I snuggled into his warmth, a faint smile on my lips. I'd finally found _my _happily ever after.

---------------------------

**A/N: **Oh my _effin_ god! I swear, this was even harder to write than the ExB. Seriously! I'm not a romanticist, so all the "Happily Ever After, Fairytale Ending, Prince Charming" type stuff is wayyyy out of my league. I swear to you, I restarted this more times than I care to admit. Seriously this is somewhere along the lines of version 999.9 and every time I started it over, my beta (whom I love dearly), **vi0lentserenity**, died a little more inside. And, VS, I told you that I'd finish it, so there! *sticks tongue out* Also, I tried to keep it as IC as possible, considering this is an AH rendition and I really hope that I stayed true to the characters. On that note, I have to question; Romanticism, hit or miss? Sweet, first time, wedding night smut, pass or fail?

As always, reviews are much appreciated. I'll even hand out e-cookies if you do!

**Hasta Luego,  
**PhnxPrncss


End file.
